Draco's Disobedience
by Lia Galanodel
Summary: Draco disobeys his father with painful results. (Warnings- CP, Very small amount of Harry angst at the end)


AN- Yeah, so I just watched Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets again, and decided to finally write the idea that struck (no pun intended) me the first time- Y'know when Draco and his father are in Knockturn alley? (It's a deleted scene) Well, Lucius has to tell Draco to touch nothing twice! Based on Lucius' other actions throughout the book (and movie) I personally think he would speak to his son about his disobedience. So, here's another "deleted scene" following the one in the special features. Oh BTW, I always hated Lucius before I saw the movie. Jason Isaacs made him one of my favourite characters now. I love to see him bully Draco around. =)  
  
WARNINGS: Yeah yeah blah blah blah CP involved. (you thought it wouldn't be? Ha!) For those of you who apparently don't know what CP stands for. it stands for Corporal Punishment, so if you think like the one review I got that I laughed heartily at, don't read this story, or I'll laugh heartily at your review too. ("I found that incredibly disturbing and believe you shouldn't be able to post such a thing on a public website." I'm sorry if you don't like it. but if you take such offence to CP, you must not read many stories on this site!)  
  
"Touch nothing, Draco" Lucius Malfoy ordered his only son. Draco, being 13 and used to giving orders to his friends, not taking them, sneered with his back to his father while looking at a shrunken head.  
  
"Yes, Father," He replied dutifully. He idly wondered if it would be possible to shrink his father's head, but decided that the nagging would only be worse as it would become higher pitched.  
  
There were many things to look at in this shop, and all of them fascinatingly evil. The shrunken heads were among the least spooky looking, as he found many pocket sized torture devices, and some not so pocket- sized. He grinned at the thought of shoving Potter into that Iron Maiden over there. He would take so much pleasure in hearing his screams. But then that little mudblood friend of his, Granger, would probably come up with some crazy spell that would turn him into a frog or something to get him back. Well, he'd have Crabbe and Goyle take care of her, and that red headed Weasel.  
  
He came upon a table laid out with all different types of dark jewellery. There were rings, necklaces, brooches, cufflinks, and lapel pins of all different forms. The one that caught his eye, however, was a small obsidian lapel pin at the back shaped like a cobra. The form was very detailed, but the best part about it was its eyes. Set in the eye sockets were two tiny emeralds, glittering in the candlelight, and making the little snake seem almost alive. Draco smiled. He would be the envy of all the Slytherins if he went to school wearing that. But how to get his father to let him buy it?  
  
Quickly, while his father was speaking with the store owner, he picked up the pin and flipped it over. There was a price tag on it, and it read something to the effect of 300 galleons. The odd thing, though, was that the little black snake seemed to be moving in his palm. It wasn't threatening him, more just wandering around trying to figure out where it was.  
  
Draco watched it for a second longer, mesmerized by its movements, until the noise of a sharp movement of air was heard, and followed by an intense line of fire spreading across his buttocks. The little black snake had slithered onto the table, and Draco lost his breath for a moment as he furiously rubbed his bottom.  
  
Lucius looked sternly at his son, and barked a command for the 5th time. "Draco, box!" He pointed to the counter with the same cane he had just used on his son, and his son quickly picked up the now empty box. He heard the boy mutter under his breath at him and quickly blocked the boy's path with the cane. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, Father," Draco almost spat. He saw his father's eyebrows raise but the cane was lowered. Lucius turned back to speak with the owner once more, and Draco moved to look at the other side of the store. He'd always wanted an Iron Maiden. It would be perfect for those lazy days with nothing to do but try and frame the house elf. He might even be able to lock the nasty little thing inside of it. Then that elf'd get a real caning from his father after not doing the cleaning for 3 or 4 days.  
  
Draco went closer to inspect the Maiden. He was almost right next to it, looking it over when that damn cane landed on his shoulder.  
  
"What did I say?" Lucius said to the boy, growing impatient with the boy's attitude.  
  
"Touch nothing," Draco replied smugly. He hadn't been touching it, just looking, so his father couldn't do anything to him. The tone of his voice, however, was not overlooked by Lucius, who quickly pulled the boy to him by his upper arm and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
"I grow tired of your tone, Draco. I am your father, not one of you stupid little friends that you can order around. Perhaps you have forgotten what happened that last time you mouthed off to me? Allow me to remind you," Lucius said poisonously. He led the now very pale boy to the counter. "Do you mind if I use this for a few minutes?" He asked the owner who was looking as if Christmas had come. When the man replied his assent, Lucius shoved his boy over the edge, so that his bottom was now at the perfect position. With the simple command of "Count them, Draco," Lucius started off on the first of many stripes.  
  
"One, Father," Draco replied quickly. He did remember what happened the last time, but at least that had been in the privacy of his father's office at home! How dare he cane him in public with this disgusting man watching closely.  
  
"Two, Father," he said again. It was already starting to sting, but Draco wasn't about to give this man and his father the enjoyment of seeing him cry. After a few more strokes, however, his attitude was definitely starting to change. After the sixth stroke landed, Lucius was not happy to see the boy barely even sniffling. If Draco thought he would get through this one with his dignity attached, he had another thing coming. Almost in one swift movement, Lucius had relieved Draco of his pants and trousers, leaving the blushing teenager squirming over the counter. Lucius looked at his work so far, and realized there would be a while longer to go before his son was begging for mercy. Sighing at the realization that he would have to have his cane revarnished after this was over, Lucius continued with the lesson.  
  
Draco was almost seething with anger when his father undressed him in public. Here he was, bare-arsed over a counter being punished by his father in the middle of the most disgusting alley in London! While he tried to control his shouts and tears, his father kept giving him relentless blow after blow. After a dozen, Lucius told his that there would be no reason to count, anymore, as these last few would leave him no time. Tearfully, Draco tried to prepare himself for the final half-dozen which his father always gave as quickly as he could.  
  
THWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWACK!!!!!  
  
Draco was a sobbing mess. He no longer cared about being in public, or the owner who was looking as bright as sunshine, or the fact that his trousers weren't even on his legs anymore. All he cared about were the 18 welts on his backside, 6 purple, and the rest crimson. His father stiffly put the trousers back on his boy, and helped his son stand. He pulled the boy into a gruff hug, letting Draco cry softly into his shoulder. When the boy calmed down, Lucius spoke again.  
  
"Let us hope I never have to do that again, Draco."  
  
"Yes, Father," Draco replied, no longer angry. He collected the box still sitting on the counter, and the pair left the shop, father with his arm around the shoulders of his boy.  
  
And ten minutes later, a young brown haired boy with a lightning shaped scar stepped out of his hiding place in the Iron Maiden, red eyed and sniffling from the punishment and love he had just witnessed, but never has known. 


End file.
